<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ideas We Have by cat_huple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551578">The Ideas We Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_huple/pseuds/cat_huple'>cat_huple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tegan and Sara (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, quincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_huple/pseuds/cat_huple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan and Sara play hockey. RE-UPLOADED AND RE-EDITED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Quin/Tegan Quin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ideas We Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is so ridiculous,” Sofu groaned into her hand.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since I’ve seen them this riled up,” Stacey commented.</p>
<p>Both women sat on the couch, watching their respective girlfriends with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. </p>
<p>After the painful destruction of the Canucks, the group had settled into Sara’s Vancouver home, not ready for their time together to end, and although Tegan and Sofu were originally going to stay at a hotel, it seemed the night was going to stretch well into the morning. What had started as a Tegan pity party with flowing drinks, the comfort of her girlfriend, and gloating of her sister, soon turned into a fierce exchange of childish insults between the twins. Insulting the other team turned into insulting each other in half-assed drunken attempts at riling the other up.</p>
<p>Somehow this resulted in a makeshift hockey game of their own, using their old sticks that Sara had to dig out of storage. Sadly no puck was found but that was easily substituted with a crushed beer can. </p>
<p>“I swear to god if you swing that thing by my TV again, I’m going to hit you upside the head,” Sara threatened from her side of the hockey rink (the living room).</p>
<p>Her jacket was thrown aside long ago due to the heat from playing around with her hat somewhere on the floor from the time Tegan had chucked it off her head near the beginning of the match. The “goals” were just the opposite sides of the room, two opposing piles of pillows where they were supposed to hit the can, though, in their current state of inebriation and the fact that they were not the most athletic people out there, both were having some trouble.</p>
<p>“You haven’t even gotten a goal yet!” Stacey chided. “Not one of you!” </p>
<p>Sara didn’t know why she was participating in these antics. It was Tegan who challenged her in the first place, and okay maybe she was doing too good of a job at pissing her sister off but she usually wouldn’t participate if it weren’t for their girlfriends egging them on and a night of drinking behind her. </p>
<p>Getting the can away from each other usually just ended up in an awkward embrace that maybe belonged in wrestling or something that was not hockey but this was street rules. Sara was using her weight to press against Tegan, the can just within her reach. She even grabbed at Tegans hockey stick to try and prevent her from swiping at it, but Tegan broke from her grip and was trying to push her away from the can to gain the advantage. </p>
<p>Sara’s thoughts were mindless jumbles of slush, the only thing she could really conceive was Tegan's body heat and the competitive nature in her to hit that crumbled up beer can. While fighting against Tegan’s push she desperately poked around at her arms and back, thinking that hiking and yoga were doing her sister some good apparently, because the muscles she felt under that baggy jersey seemed more tense and sleek than before, not that she spent a lot of time noticing that sort of thing about Tegan.</p>
<p>While distracted with this observation, Tegan had managed to slip from her grip, and with one frantic swing at the beer can, it flew over to the makeshift goal, landing squarely on the pillow before rolling away only to bump into a bookshelf.</p>
<p>“Woah hey! I got one!”</p>
<p>Tegan was jumping up and down, her arms victoriously in the air. Sara frowned when she saw Stacy was cheering and clapping along with Sofu.</p>
<p>“Why are you cheering for her? She’s my rival!” She scolded her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“I’m just so happy that one of you finally made a goal,” Stacy teases. “Can we finally knock it off?”</p>
<p>“Yeah let’s stop right there because I’ve been declared the champion.” Tegan was gloating, her face full with victory.</p>
<p>“Well under different circumstances, the outcome would be very different,” Sara tried to defend herself.</p>
<p>“Sure, hon.” Stacy lifted herself from the couch so she could throw her arms around Sara, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. “It’s late, I think it’s time to settle down, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Sara leaned into her girlfriends hold, secretly eyeing Tegan, who had sat down by Sofu. She was lying on her shoulder, digging her head of hair into her neck while Sofu combed through it. It looked so soft with someone's fingers in it.   </p>
<p>“Babe.” Sara could hear Sofu whisper. “Let’s go to bed, I’m sleepy.”</p>
<p>She didn’t know what it was, Sofu was a nice person and seemed to get along well with everybody, but Sara felt this resistance, and she knew she was the one putting it there. It’s just that, after seeing Tegan mess around with girls and go on random blind dates for all this time, Sara was a little shocked that she had finally settled down with someone. She convinced herself it wouldn’t last, and maybe that was mean spirited but she just didn’t expect Tegan to be with someone the way she was with her ex, Lindsay.</p>
<p>She tried to be happy for her but watching the two of them together, it left this empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. </p>
<p>Sara pulled herself away from Stacy to address the two on the couch. “You guys are more than welcome to stay here.”</p>
<p>Tegan looked up at her, smiling. “I figured, but thanks. I guess we’ll take the guest bed?”</p>
<p>The idea of the two in bed together under Sara’s roof left her squirming with discomfort. </p>
<p>“Yes,” then looking around the living room she added, “but Tegan has to help me pick up first.”</p>
<p>Stacy rolled her eyes. “Let her do it tomorrow, it’s way too late for that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna be able to sleep knowing how trashed everything is and she’s half the reason why things are messy so she’s going to help clean up.”</p>
<p>Tegan groaned from the couch.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Stacy sighed. “Sofu, I’ll show you the guest room?” Before they left, she turned towards Sara. “Don’t make a racket, okay?”</p>
<p>When their respective girlfriends were gone, Sara surveyed the living room. The coffee table was covered with empty cans and cups, random bits of clothing were thrown about, and various decorative nicknacks were scattered around the room as a result of their hockey match.</p>
<p>Sara then looked at Tegan, who was sprawled out on the couch, her hands lifelessly by her sides, her legs spread out lazily and her head leaning back on the cushions like she was asleep.</p>
<p>Sara approached her sister, just a little out of reach. Bending down, she shook her knee. “Tee? Are you sleeping?”</p>
<p>Tegan shook her head, though she refused to open her eyes.</p>
<p>“Let’s clean this up so we can go to bed,” Sara said, still shaking her leg. </p>
<p>Tegan’s eyes opened, but she was looking off into the ceiling, almost like she was in deep thought. “Did you just call me Tee?” She randomly asked, now looking to Sara.</p>
<p>Sara froze. Yeah, she did. It wasn’t that big of a deal but it had been a while since she called Tegan by that nickname, and the fact that she did it without thinking made her pause. </p>
<p>“So what?” She asked, her voice strained.</p>
<p>Tegan grinned. “No reason. I just thought it was funny is all. You’re so drunk,” she laughed. </p>
<p>“Look who’s talking. Get the fuck up so we can clean.”</p>
<p>Tegan shrugged, clumsily standing from the couch, sighing when she saw the mess. Sara was caught off guard when Tegan leaned into her, almost making her topple over, but she steadied herself.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me,” Tegan groaned.</p>
<p>“What are you, twelve?” Sara chided. She was having that feeling again, the feeling that made her hyper-aware of Tegan’s heat and her breath and the feel of her body underneath her clothes. </p>
<p>She could have pushed her away, could have told her to stand up straight, but she didn't. She kept letting Tegan lean on her. This was just how she was leaning on Sofu. Is this what she feels when Tegan touches her? Overwhelmed?</p>
<p>“How about this?” Sara asked. “Another match, if you win again, then you don’t have to clean.”</p>
<p>Tegan laughed against her. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>When she pulled away to look Sara in the eye, she could see no hint of joking around. “We’ll keep Stacy and Sofu up,” she warned.</p>
<p>“They’re upstairs, they won’t hear. Just be careful.” Sara pulled away from Tegan and picked up the two hockey sticks, handing one to Tegan. </p>
<p>“Man you’re a sore loser,” Tegan joked.</p>
<p>Sara didn’t respond, only grabbing a half-empty can from the table and downing the rest of it before crushing it in her hand. “First one to get a point wins.” </p>
<p>Tegan’s carefree grin started to sober as she watched Sara. It seemed she was beginning to see something in her, yet Sara didn’t know what was becoming of herself so how could Tegan? She felt the need to move, to exert herself.</p>
<p>The extra gulps of beer did Sara no favors as she carefully maneuvered the room on wobbly legs. Both walked carefully around the can, trying to be quiet in a game that was anything but. </p>
<p>Tegan seemed to be playing seriously when she saw that Sara was playing seriously, through her eyes would show hints of confusion every now and then, like she was figuring out what it’s all for. </p>
<p>Sara made the first strike, getting a good hit on the can making it leap like a rabbit towards the other end of the room. Tegan’s reflexes were held hostage by booze so it took her a second to realize that the can was behind her, though when she whipped around to seek it out, Sara had taken her by the elbows to lock her hands behind her back. </p>
<p>Unlike the last game, there was no laughter or giggling, only tense smiles and the sound of quiet struggle as the two pushed and pulled against each other, an onslaught of silent punches and desperate grabbing. The only sound in the room was labored breathing and the rustling of clothes. </p>
<p>Forgetting about the can, Tegan directed her energy in twisting her body so that she could escape Sara’s hold. Just like that, their game seemed to change into something else as Tegan dropped her stick to grab at Sara’s wrists, holding them up and pushing into her with her lower body. Sara felt the strain on her arms as they were forced up and stretched behind her head, but she was more burned by the feeling that her denim made as it pushed against her groin. </p>
<p>The feeling was so shocking that she let herself be pushed to the ground, and with a thud, her back hit the wood floor as Tegan held her down. It did no better for the situation, it only served to ground Tegan’s hips even harder into Sara’s. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help it. She moaned. It was strained and tiny but it was there, and she knew Tegan could hear. “Tegan,” Sara gasped without knowing why. Maybe desperate embarrassment. </p>
<p>Tegan paused in her attack, looking down at Sara who was squirming underneath her. She seemed almost disturbed, and the look on her face made Sara burn in shame. While Tegan was distracted she used all the force she could to wrap her leg over her hip and flip their positions. When her hands were free, she hit Tegan’s shoulders, hard enough that she gasped at the pain. She held her down, and subtly, dug the leg that was between Tegan’s into her, gentle enough that it would seem like an accident but deliberate enough that she would feel it. She wasn't going to be the only one who was embarrassed.</p>
<p>The rolling of sweaty confused bodies, the pain being inflicted upon each other with no real goal or reason… <em>ah, this just like that time</em>, that time when they were only kids, hormonal teenagers who couldn’t take the time to understand each other so they would throw up their fists. <em>We’re just those teenagers again</em>, Sara thought while she watched Tegan’s face twist in pain, yet the whimper she let out did not sound like she was hurt. </p>
<p>Their once playful fighting grew tense, and the grabbing and attacks were more tricky. They were hurting each other. </p>
<p>When the second moan ripped from Tegan, it was clear that Sara was grinding down on her on purpose, though Sara would dare Tegan to prove it if she ever brought it up. </p>
<p>“Mm!” Tegans cheeks were bleeding pink, and when they both realized how aroused she sounded, Tegan retaliated by pushing Sara off her, making her hit the ground hard. This time her groan was out of pure discomfort when her shoulders dug into the hardwood. </p>
<p>Tegan looked like she wanted to say something, but instead, she bit her lip and pushed Sara into the floor again like she was proving a point that she was the one on top. It hurt, but Sara couldn’t help that singe between her legs. It felt so hot, she worried Tegan could feel her heat between their layers of jeans. She couldn’t help it and jumped into that heat, and Tegan, intentionally or not, met her thrust. </p>
<p>“Sara,” Tegan groaned, “What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She was going to play dumb. It wasn’t happening if she said it wasn’t happening. </p>
<p>Tegan shook her head, not knowing how to respond. She was lost in the barrage of feelings and was having trouble plucking reason from them. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she gasped when Sara’s hand snuck under her jersey to grab at the waistband of her pants, and like pulling on a life raft, she pulled at Tegans waistband, pulling their bodies closer. Tegan could only hang on, she was like a floundering fish on dry land, twisting and turning, searching for a way to breathe. </p>
<p>Sara closed her eyes, her breath escaping each time she felt herself stirred up in her lower stomach with that thrill. She wanted Tegan to follow along, but her sister seemed to only watch in awe as Sara used her body for pleasure. </p>
<p>Whatever was happening, Sara didn’t want it to stop. This feeling, being tormented with arousal, was one neither had ever provided each other, and Sara found that the mere fact that it was Tegan on top of her, moaning and shaking with want, was something she never knew she needed. It was all a new game, new ways to fight and confuse each other. And they had gotten along so well these days, but that just made everything more exciting.</p>
<p><em>She would have stopped it by now</em>, Sara thought.<em> If she hated it, she would have stopped it. </em></p>
<p>Tegan watched her in what seemed like agony, not knowing to stop it or just let it happen. Sara felt vulgar when the constant friction was slowly carrying her to her peak, and she was essentially humping Tegan at this point. Tegan only watched, supporting her weight with her hands placed on both sides of her sister’s head. </p>
<p>“S-Stacy-” Tegan groaned, almost like she was about to form a question. </p>
<p>“She’s asleep. I promise.” </p>
<p>That was the first real exchange of words that held the subtext that they were involved in something they weren't allowed to be. Surely, if one of their girlfriends were to walk in on this… well, Sara didn’t even want to think about that. She was so desperate for something. Something only Tegan could give her. </p>
<p>Tegan seemed to snap out of her trance, and with force, pushed Sara so that she laid still. She thought Tegan was about to yell at her or slap her or something, but Tegan leaned down, so that their bodies were flush, and began to slowly rock herself against Sara. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Sara moaned before she could stop herself. </p>
<p>“T-that feels good?” Tegan asked like she hadn’t realized it until now. </p>
<p>Sara nodded and feeling like she had permission, held onto her sister’s waist, guiding her in moving against her hips.</p>
<p>“It’s hard for me to feel anything,” Tegan quietly confessed, though she had to feel <em>something </em>with how labored her breathing was.</p>
<p>“We should take our jeans off,” Sara shyly suggested. </p>
<p>Tegan thought about it for a moment before sitting up, their legs tangled while she hesitantly unbuttoned her black pants. Sara followed suit, the denim scratching against her as she pulled them off. With some maneuvering of their positions, they both were in their underwear, their shirts still protecting their upper bodies. </p>
<p>“Take this off too.” Sara pulled at the jersey Tegan was swimming in.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Please...I want to see more of you.”</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Tegan threw her jersey off so that she was now in her fitted black shirt, the sleeves rolled up. Sara took her by the waist again to lean into her. She let her nose kiss at the tense skin of her sister’s neck, feeling it pulse as she hugged Tegan close. Her hands finally explored her sturdy back, and without the extra layer, it was warm to the touch. She felt the muscles of shoulders shift under her palms making her wish she could touch Tegan’s bare skin. <em>Too much, too much</em>. She could already feel their thighs pressing together, soft skin against soft skin. </p>
<p>They were now fitted together, sitting amongst their limbs, their legs wrapped around each other, and their arms holding on. Whatever confusion there was, it was gone, replaced by the incredible need that weighed heavily over both women. </p>
<p>The first one to shift forward was Sara, who moved so that their hips were close together. God, the press of groin against groin and her brain fogged by alcohol, Sara felt like tv static, her whole body buzzing. </p>
<p>“Can you feel it now?” She asked softly, her voice scorched with hunger. </p>
<p>Tegan only nodded, her mouth slack open and eyes glazed. If she was feeling the same thing Sara was feeling, then she knew where the look came from. Sara probably looked the same. </p>
<p>She waited, she wanted Tegan to be the one to make the next move, wanted to feel her jerk and grind against her. When Tegan finally did move, it was experimental at first, gently pressing against Sara just to feel the pressure. Sara could feel how wet she was, how wet Tegan was. She gasped in delight when her aching clit moved against the wet warmth of her own underwear. When Tegan was moving in precise yet shaky strokes of her hips, Sara felt encouraged to move against her and meet each movement. They were shaking. Tegan was, and so was Sara. It felt like her bones were rattling in her body.</p>
<p>Both were pressing into each other, just pressing and pressing. Sara felt even more like a teenager as she realized they were basically dry jumping. She hardly realized she was still in her underwear just because of how wet they were. She let out a shaky laugh, feeling delirious. </p>
<p>Tegan watched her, her face contorted in concentration with her mouth slightly hanging open. It looked like she was about to drool and Sara had the pestering idea that she wanted to lick Tegan’s lips. When her mouth was hanging open in pleasure, they looked so kissable.</p>
<p>Sara could feel it. Amidst the sweaty limbs and panting breaths, she was about to come. She didn’t want to, it all felt too good, but it was impossible to stop now. She bit her lip when the urge to tell Tegan she was about to come stuck in her throat, and instead, she hid her face in her sister’s neck again. The odor was distinct, the smell of sweat and their dripping lower halves swirled around in her mind.</p>
<p>“Oh...oh fuck,” Tegan groaned, and Sara felt her sister’s hips shake against her more harshly. She was about to come too. </p>
<p>
  <em>What’s the point of this? Because it feels good? Because I can’t stop?</em>
</p>
<p>Both were still holding each other in a desperate embrace. Sara felt tears drip down her face, she couldn’t understand if it was because of how good she felt or because of how Tegan’s fingers were digging into the small of her back. Sara took Tegan's shirt, thumbing at the material until she snuck underneath the hem. She could feel Tegan gasp where her hands settled over the bare skin of her midriff, but instead of saying anything she just moaned, just kept rocking into her. Sara felt her back, felt how hot her flesh was, how her shoulders kept shaking. </p>
<p>Sara was going to come, and she couldn’t stop her unbashful moans, leaving wet sloppy trails over her sister’s neck. Tegan had hidden her face in Sara’s shoulder, her gasps sharp and pulled from the bottom of her stomach. The sound of Tegan’s pleasure was almost as arousing as the actual friction on her stiff little bud. Her clit was kissing Tegans, they could feel each other's shape through the underwear, the pulsing of their cunts, and though the pleasure was like a dull hammer as their sensitive skin sought out more flesh only to hit Sara’s soiled underwear, it still felt like nothing Sara experienced before. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help it, and with barely any thought she started to kiss Tegan’s neck, using tongue and lips and teeth. </p>
<p>Tegan only whimpered under her touch, and with both of them humping viciously against each other, holding the other close, both began to moan unrestrained. </p>
<p>“Oh god!” Sara cried out, rocking with everything she had so that that sharp build-up of euphoria would keep climbing higher and higher.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tegan groaned. “Fuck, fuck, f-fuck.”</p>
<p>Sara felt Tegan crying against her shoulder, so she rubbed soothing circles over her back, feeling how it shook. </p>
<p>Both slowed down, still carefully moving against each other until that ache was too much. Both slumped towards the other, staggered with exhaustion. Sara realized how ragged they were, clothes wet with sweat, face wet with tears, underwear damp with cum. Sara pulled away to inspect Tegan.</p>
<p>Her eyes were closed as she leaned back, her chest heaving as she tried to find her breath. Her neck was pink and slick from the time Sara attacked it with her mouth. Her hair was a mess, parts of it sticking up from her once neat mane, and her face was so red. Sara jumped when Tegan opened her eyes.</p>
<p>Neither knew what to say. Sara awkwardly scooted away, untangling her legs from Tegan’s. She looked deep into her sister’s eyes, hoping to find out what she was thinking but Tegan was just as lost as herself. </p>
<p>She still felt the burn between her legs, and as she rubbed her legs together, she knew they had done something they couldn’t come back from. Pleasure had never made her feel so guilty.</p>
<p>She couldn’t send Tegan to Sofu, it was obvious that Tegan had just fucked somebody and it wasn't her girlfriend. There was a moment of panic before Sara smiled to herself. Tegan seemed startled at the change of atmosphere and watched her sister with careful eyes.</p>
<p>There was this part of Sara, deep inside but screaming loudly, that she just didn’t care. <em>I want Tegan to slip into bed next to her girlfriend, I want her to be reminded that she could have gotten off with that woman, but instead, she was with me, and I want her girlfriend to notice how Tegan smells like sex. Like me.</em> She didn’t care about consequences, at least right now she didn’t.</p>
<p>“You should go to bed,” she told Tegan, realizing just how out of breath and scratchy her voice sounded. </p>
<p>Tegans eyes sliced through her like a knife. Eventually, she nodded. “Yeah,” she sighed, her voice no better than Sara’s own.</p>
<p>She grabbed her pants, slipping them back on before standing up. Despite her messy appearance, she looked like she had sobered up significantly. She looked like she was considering picking up the jersey but decided to ignore it, and with one more unreadable glance, she left, leaving Sara still on the floor. </p>
<p>Sara surveyed the room. It was a mess still, and no doubt Stacey was going to ask her what they even did if not clean. Sara imagined saying something like <em>we were fucking</em>. She pictured her girlfriend's shocked face before she would probably laugh it off. Sara didn’t know why she was like this, why she wanted to cause destruction. </p>
<p>She reached for Tegans Jersey, taking it to her face to smell the fabric. It was ripe and smelled exactly how it smelled when they were both squirming and moaning against each other. Sara heard her phone vibrate, and looking around she pulled it out of her pants that were thrown carelessly to her side. It was a text from Tegan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t tell anybody. </em>
</p>
<p>Sara’s thumb hovered over the words before putting it aside. She stood up and put her pants on before walking to the coffee table. She picked up the unfinished bottle of spiced rum and took a big gulp. It burned, setting a fire in her chest, but she needed some other feeling to focus on right now. </p>
<p>She walked upstairs, quietly, and only gave a brief glance towards the guest room before slipping into her own. In the darkness she slipped her clothes off, even her underwear before shoving them into her hamper, joining Stacy in bed, naked. She would just tell Stacey she was too hot because of all the alcohol.</p>
<p>Before falling asleep, Sara felt fear and excitement at all the new possibilities this night had opened up for her and Tegan's relationship. She was going to wake up to a new era between them. She wasn’t done being a child, she wanted to play more of these games. </p>
<p>She pulled out her phone, responding to Tegan’s text before setting it down on her nightstand. </p>
<p><em>My lips are sealed.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>